


for the very first time

by wildflowersinthemeadow



Category: Football RPF
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Slash, beginning of a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflowersinthemeadow/pseuds/wildflowersinthemeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Neymar experience  a couple of first times together</p>
            </blockquote>





	for the very first time

**Author's Note:**

> set during the FIFA World Cup 2014

The window was open wide, a fresh breeze found its way into the hotel room and caressed their bronze skins. Sun was setting and Neymar and David were relaxing in David's room. Spread all over the bed, they were watching some cheesy telenovela on tv, making remarks and laughing about it. Bets were made as of what would be said next and now and then, David turned the volume down and they made up their own, hilarious dialogue, laughing their asses off over it. 

It was one of the calmer days of the World Cup. Training, more training, press conferences and then free time. No obligations, no pressure. They did not have to think about an important match that would follow the next day. So they tried to clear their heads and whenever Neymar and David were together, it worked just fine. 

Suddenly, Neymar fell silent. On the screen before them, a clumsy young girl was going on a first date with the boy of her dreams, both being incredibly shy around each other.

Neymar looked at David and, out of the blue, his face completely serious, said: "Would you go on a date with me?"

The remote control fell from David's hand, hitting the "lower volume" button and suddenly, there was dead silence in the room. Only the sounds from outside were audible. "What?" David just asked with a dumbfounded look on his face.

Neymar smiled his typical smile and repeated: "Would you go on a date with me?"

David said nothing and let the words sink for a moment. "Are you serious?" he finally asked.

Neymar nodded. "Absolutely."

David leaned back, looking back on the tv and thought for a moment. He had a crush on Neymar ever since he could remember. There was always something between them. Affection, attention, attraction. Playful fights and words of courage, hiding what they really felt. There was something between them, only they had not found the words for it yet. Or were maybe afraid what those words would mean. And suddenly, Neymar gave those words a concrete form. 

The answer came as quickly as natural. "Yes. Yes, I would like to go on a date with you," David said, in a loud, sure voice. 

Neymar shrugged his shoulders. "Cool." And, as if nothing happened, his attention was back on the screen again.

David leaned back against the headboard of his bed and watched the other man for a moment. He could not believe what just had happened. Neymar, a teammate, a man, for God's sake, had just asked him for a date! But once the initial shock had settled a bit he found that he absolutely loved the idea. 

Neymar woke him from his thoughts and boxed him in the side. "Dude! Dude! I bet ten dollars that he will try to kiss her by the end of the evening."

David laughed. "I bet you that she will have declared her love at the end."

Neymar threw a pillow at him. "You're on!"

About half an hour later, both of them had won ten dollars. They were even.

\---

Two days later, in the evening, there was a knock on David's door. With his heart racing, he opened it and was absolutely overwhelmed by the view.

Neymar's hair was flat and carefully combed to the side and, although it was hot outside, he was fully formally dressed in a dark grey suit, complete with a black tie. He looked, and David could not find another word for it, dashing.

David tilted his head and winked at the other man. "A suit?"

Neymar shrugged his shoulders. "This is a formal occasion and it calls for it. You look great yourself."

David probably did, though not as great as Neymar. He was wearing a simple white shirt, Armani mind you, and dark blue, almost black trousers. 

David blushed. "Thank you."

"Ready to go?" Neymar asked and made an inviting gesture with his hand.

David nodded. "Yes. Let's hit it."

They had settled for an intimate Italian restaurant not far away from the hotel, for various reasons. It was a very expensive restaurant that provided secluded spaces for celebrities, so they had their peace there. No fans, no paparazzi, nobody who would disturb them. Another reason was that Neymar wanted to play safe for the first date and you can't go wrong with Italian food. It's simple, yet delicious, and you don't make a fool of yourself because you might do something wrong. He wanted to concentrate on David, on the two of them, and not on thinking about how, say, to open a lobster. Also, he knew that David liked Italian - then again, who didn't? - and that might have been the main reason why he chose the "Palazzo Veneziano".

The restaurant had a very elegant look to it. It had black granite walls - or at least they looked like it - a lot of glass, light and champagne colored furniture. On a heavily laced tablecloth, tall wine glasses and huge marble white plates were waiting for them. 

The waiter friendly smiled at them - "Welcome to the Palazzo Veneziano, gentlemen" - if he knew their names, he discretely chose not to adress them privately and Neymar knew at this moment that he had made the right choice - and escorted them to their table. It was in a far back, located on something like a terrace and a garden and there was no one else near them. David breathed out. Calm. Peace.

Once they were seated and made their orders - David ordered a simple pasta dish with tomato sauce and basil, Neymar went for a light risotto - and were finally left alone, they shyly smiled at each other.

Neymar began. "Thanks for going on this date with me, David. I really hope I didn't catch you out."

David blushed and lowered his gaze before looking back at the man opposite him. Neymar thought it was the most charming thing he'd ever seen. "It was a bit surprising. I admire your courage, to be honest. I think I wanted to go on a date with you for a while now, I just couldn't ... spit it out."

Neymar coughed slightly. "I like you ... I really do ... for a while now ... and not only as a teammate. I ... I think you're cute."

David choked on the water he was drinking. "Really? You do?" And then he just smiled. 

The evening went just as smoothly as it began. They had been shy in the beginning but only for a couple of minutes or so. After all, they had been friends for ages and knew each other by heart and both had the grandeur to simply admit that they liked the other.

The food came and it was delicious and they didn't drink any alcohol, only water and they tried to look back to the point when they realized that they fell for each other.

"I think it was one night in your hotel room," Neymar mused, "we were just relaxing together, and you were telling me or we just laughed about something and I just looked at you and I knew that I like you more than a friend. You looked so charming. You always do, but especially when you are passionate about something."

"I think I realized that I like you as more than a friend during a match," David replied. "You had just scored and there was this ravenous joy about the goal on your face and you ran and hugged everybody and then you hugged me and smiled at me and I knew I was lost." He lowered his gaze again, blushing, smiling shyly. Neymar smiled back at him.

The conversation became easier, they found lighter topics, also talking about the job and the current tournament and during the evening, Neymar's hand found its way to David's hand on the table, and their fingers intertwined and they remained like that, eating, talking, laughing, while their fingers absentmindedly played and caressed.

When they finally stood before David's hotel room again - Neymar insisted on bringing him - they felt just like those awkward teenagers in the telenovela. David had been on quite a few dates in his life before but it had never felt so intimate as it did in this moment. Maybe because it had been his first date with someone he had been friends for ages with and knew so well. 

Neymar took David's hands in his, came closer and looked him in the eye.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening," he hummed.

David said nothing, didn't know what to say, and just looked back at him, waiting what would happen next.

Neymar simply bridged the distance and breathed a kiss on David's mouth, their lips gently brushing for a moment. David closed his eyes and fell somewhere into a light and fluffy cloud. 

When the kiss was over - just as soon as it had began - they looked at each other again. Neymar's hand caressed David's cheek and he whispered: "Goodnight?"

David just nodded. When Neymar turned around and was about to leave, David called him back.

"Ney?" 

Neymar instantly froze and turned around, hope in his eyes. "Yes?"

"Would you ... like to come in?" Pause. "I don't want you to leave yet."

A smile spread on Neymar's face and he just nodded in delight. "I would love to!"

David's heart beat fast. He took Neymar's hand, lead him into the room and closed the door behind him.

\---

They were sitting on the bed, calm surrounding them, the warm lights on the nightstand glowing, and gently kissed each other. Neymar's hand caressed David's cheek, and then slowly slid lower, carefully opening the first buttons on David's shirt.

Suddenly, David gently pulled away and looked at Neymar, a little out of breath.

"Ney?" he whispered.

"Yes?" Neymar whispered back.

David breathed out. "Please be careful with me. I really like you and this is my first time."

Neymar looked at him, surprised.

"My first time with a man," David clarified. "And also with my best friend. Just ... don't hurt me."

Neymar gave him a lingering, gentle kiss on the forehead and then looked David deeply in the eye. "I never would."

David looked at him for a moment and nodded. He then let Neymar proceed.

It was their first intimate encounter so there was no need for some quick, hard, serious action. This was about intimacy and being close and just feeling and touching each other. With skillful fingers, Neymar slowly undressed David and David helped him do the same, get rid of the undoubtedly expensive and yet, in this heat, stuffy suit. 

When they finally were naked before each other, there was no doubt or fear or insecurity, simply because they completely trusted each other. Neymar lay David down and whispered into his ear: "Close your eyes and just let go."

And David did. He closed his eyes and simply enjoyed. Neymar covered his face - his forehead, temples, cheeks - with little fluttering kisses, before kissing his way down David's body, caressing his hips, nibbling now and then. David giggled when Neymar gently bit his skin and slightly tickled it and Neymar grinned back, enjoying the delicious sounds David made. 

Finally, Neymar arrived at David's lips again and gave him a fleeting kiss. "Look at me, my love," he gently whispered into David's ear. David opened his eyes and looked at him, a bit surprised upon hearing this word.

He quickly forgot about it though when he suddenly felt Neymar's fingers dance their way down his body and finally, arriving at his most intimate body part.

With his long fingers, Neymar began caressing him, letting his hand slide up and down David's cock, slowly and tentatively at first, then a tad faster and harder. All this time, they locked glances, Neymar deeply looking in David's eyes, David feeling Neymar's breath on his lips, falling deeper and deeper. Neymar got faster, both their breaths hitched and they began moaning. Suddenly, naturally, David's hand found its way on Neymar's cock and he began stroking, too. 

The moment froze and they completely lost themselves in their lust, feeling each other. Both men closed their eyes, breathing, moaning, only feeling the hand of the other on their dick. Neymar leaned his forehead against David's, moaning longingly, his moans getting higher and louder. And then they completely forgot everything around them. David only had the sense to whisper "Come for me, my love," and in the next moment, they both trembled, loudly coming into the hand of the other. They opened their eyes wide, and Neymar hungrily kissed David, moaning the last remains of his orgasm into David's mouth. David eagerly welcoming him, enjoying the last waves of his lust himself.

They broke down on the bed, next to each other, panting, catching breath and looked at each other, smiling. Neymar's hand found its way into David's, their fingers intertwined and for a moment, their fingers absentmindedly played with each other, with the two of them watching the game. Neymar embraced David and pulled him closer, kissing him passionately.

Then he lingered in David's presence, just looking at him. "Was it okay?" he breathlessly murmured. David nodded. "Yes. It was wonderful." "Did I hurt you?" David shook his head. "No, everything is absolutely okay." He looked at Neymar. "Thank you ... " and kissed him again. 

They fell asleep like this, their naked bodies entangled. Neymar breathing into the hollow of David's neck and David's lips pressed against Neymar's forehead. 

When morning came and David sleepily opened his eyes, he was delighted to find Neymar cuddled up to him. He thought he'd let the other man sleep, but Neymar stirred, too.

Neymar stretched like a sleepy, lazy cat. "Good morning," he murmured, satisfied.

"Good morning," David murmured back and kissed his forehead.

Neymar kissed him on the lips. "That was nice," he purred.

David nodded. "It was. I love sleeping with you." He paused, suddenly realizing what he had just said and Neymar giggled, too. "I mean, sleeping in the same bed with you."

Neymar played pouty. "Only that?"

"Nooo ... " David laughed. "The other stuff is nice, too."

They looked down on their bodies. "I think we need a shower," Neymar stated.

David nodded and sat up, ready to go for the bathroom. He suddenly turned back around. 

"Hey, Neymar?"

"Yes, David?"

David lay down again and looked the other man in the eye.

"Are we, like, together now?"

Neymar grinned a wide smile. "You can bet your cute ass we are."

David gave him a big kiss. "Sweet!" He smiled back and set off for a shower.


End file.
